A Lions Love
by NightingaleRhapsody
Summary: Companion peice to A Lion's Quest.  Follows Elizabeth Cullen's romance with Fred Weasley.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my companion piece to A Lions Quest. Sorry it's taken so long to get this out to you all, but I was having some trouble getting all my thoughts together. Anyway, this chapter is of when Elizabeth is 17, before Bill and Fleur's wedding. Fred and Elizabeth are already together, I will cover how they got together in A Lions Quest, or maybe I'll put brief flashbacks in here. I hope you like it.

My eyes flew over the crinkled parchment, trying to find some form of humor. Something to show he wasn't serious. Yet knowing Fred, my search was in vain…he wanted to meet my family, and I had put it off for far too long.

Sighing in defeat, I glance at the large clock that hung from one of my golden walls of my room. With it being 4:15, and calculating the time difference, Fred would be her in 2 hours. Two hours till hell opened.

Wanting to get this over with, I sluggishly made my way down to the family room. The members of my vampire family were scattered through the large room. Their movements graceful, too graceful, a stark difference from my clumsy, blundering, beautiful wizarding family.

"Hello Dear!" Esme, my 'Grandmother' greeted cheerfully, with that smile that was too wide to be real. With that greeting, all eyes flashed to me, and I fought the urge to clench my hand around my wand. Being scrutinized this way was never a good thing in my world.

"Oh, hi. So, uh, I was wondering if a friend could come over." I was hesitant to let them know how much Fred meant to me.

"Who is she?" my mother asked from her spot beside my sister.

"Well, uh, HIS name is Fred."

Everyone froze, my father being the worst. His hands, which had been ghosting over the keys to his grand piano, slammed down cracking some of the ivory on impact. I winced. 'oh, boy. Here we go.'

"Fred?" Jacob asked, breaking out of his frozen stature. A wide smirk was stretched across his rosette face.

"Yeah, he's kind of my…boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" my father chocked. This was the most 'human' I had ever seen him. "When did this happen?"

I blushed. "About a year ago. We officially got together while I was staying at the Weasleys. He's one of Ron's older brothers." An unimportant fact, considering they had never met Ron.

"So, he's how old?" Alice asked, as she braided Nessie's hair. She seemed to be the less phased by the fact I had a boyfriend.

"He'll be 19 in about a month."

"Lizzie and Freddie, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-" Jacob sang, before I cut him off.

"You want to shut up this instant, or I'll turn you into a frog." I growled at my brother-in-law.

He immediately shut his mouth, his eyes widened, then narrowed. "Can you do that?"

I arched an eyebrow, daring him to try me. "Do you really want to find out?" I could see the conflict in his eyes. While he didn't want to be turned into a frog, he, like everyone else in my family, wanted to see me perform magic.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" My mom asked, her eyes all gooey like she was going to cry. I groaned. This was what I liked least about my mother. She always took everything so personal, and she let my father run her life. It was sickening. Even pure blood females didn't let their husbands run then like my mother let father run her.

"I don't know. It didn't seem important." I tried to shrug it off.

"Of course it's important!" Alice squealed. "You have a boyfriend! Oh, this is going to be so great! Can I dress him up?"

"Uh, Aunt Alice, I don't think that's such a good idea." Most wizards didn't trust vampires too much. To be honest, I didn't either, but being related to them didn't give me much of a choice. Don't get me wrong, I loved them, but no matter how tolerant of blood they were, how immune to blood they were, there was still the possibility that they would snap at any moment.

"Aw, come on Lizzie! It'll be fun!"

"No, it won't. Besides most wizards don't like being touched by those they don't know. It's a protection thing."

She pouted, upset at not getting her own way. I shook my head. With all their years, everyone in the family were children. They didn't know the dangers out there. Sure they had fought a few vampires, but they didn't know what it was like to be truly haunted by evil. So instead of arguing more with my childish aunt, I walked away, to prepare for Fred's arrival.

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE!

* * *

><p>AN

Ok, here's chapter two. Now, I did put in how Fred and Elizabeth got together, but not too much. I still want to have the main part in The Lion's Quest. Now I did get someone saying they were confused. Honestly, I don't see how you can be confused if you read the Authors Notes at the beginning of each chapter. I made it clear that this was happening BEFORE Bill and Fleur's wedding, which was before the war. I also explained that I would either cover the 'get together' either in this story, or in it's companion story The Lions Quest, which I am still working on. As for the family and their relationship with Elizabeth, that will be covered in The Lion's Quest. But I will explain here that Elizabeth doesn't have a close relationsip with her family. In my opinion, any human should be at least a little fearfull when in the company of vampires. So she don't hate them, quite the opostie, but she don't trust them enough to get too close physically. It's kind of like how you should be with a dog. You can love it like it's your own child, but in the end, it's still a dog, still an animal. You can never truly trust an animal (or you shouldn't, that's why many people get bit by dogs. They put too much trust in a dog, then they do something to set it off. Now, don't get me wrong, I love dogs, I have 9 of my own. But I know better than to trust them, or put my face close to them). Plus, they would grow apart whither her being away for more than half the year at Hogwarts. So people please read the AN, and the chapter carfully if you going to review. Thanks.

* * *

><p>The room was silent, only Fred and I's breath and the annoying ticking of the grandfather clock vibrated through the room. For a moment, I was surprised that I couldn't hear Jacob's breath, but what with him being a shapeshifter, he tended to be quiet while in 'stealth mode'. The introductions had been akward, but Fred acceled wonderfuly; stepping out of his comfort zone, and shaking my fathers cold hand.<p>

"Well, Fred, it's very nice to meet you. Elizabeth told us that you were 19." Carlisle started, being the more sensitive to the situation.

"Uh, yeah…just turned last winter."

"So you graduated from Hogwarts?" My mother asked, trying to keep the conversation.

"…well, I don't go to Hogwarts anymore. My twin brother and I decided to open a business, after a little incedent in our sixth year."

"You didn't graduate?" My father deadpanned, his eyes darkening with his mood.

"Dad! Not that it's any of your business, he was expelled because we had the most vile woman running Hogwarts for the year. Believe me, many of us would have done what he did to that toad." I grumbled the last part, ignoring my mothers exclamation of shock at my name for an instructor.

"It's not like it's required to go your seventh year. George and I had learned everything from Hogwarts that we could learn. Besides it's a good thing we started the business when we did, business is booming." Fred grinned down at me as I chuckled. Booming—how appropriate seeing as most of his jokes did explode in a great 'boom'.

"What kind of business?" Dad was grasping at straws now. I bet he had seen me dating some high ranking man, like a doctor.

"It's a joke shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. We sell common wizarding gag gifts, potions, oh and pygmy puffs."

"What the hell is a pygmy puff?" Uncle Emmett asked. I could already see the mischeivious glint in his eyes.

Fred looked down at me. "Do you still have the one I gave you?" I blushed a rosy color as I remembered when he gave me the pygmy puff…

****Flash Back****

It was a clear winter day, a fresh coat of snow blanketing the earth, making everything glow. It was beautifull, but cold. Why would Fred want to meet me out here by the docks at this time of year. I bundled up in my wool jacket and gryfindore scarf as I continued the last strch of path before the boathouse, and there he was. His red hair stood out starkly from the white snow everwhere.

"Hey! You came!" He greeted, his hands stuffed in his pocket.

"I said I would. What did you want to talk about?" I sat down on a stone bench that was curiously not covered in snow. Fred followed immedatly, and then it hit me. He was up to something.

"This bench isn't going to explode or anything, is it?" My eyes narrowed at him, preparing to leap from the ancient stone. Fred looked at me for a moment, then laughed.

"No, the bench isn't going to explode. I actually wanted to give you something." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his clenched fist. My curiosity was piqued, but I was still weary. I mean, come on! This was Fred Weasly after all. He seemed to gauge my then he opened his fingers to reveal a small pink puff of fuzz. I gasped in amazement. " This is a Pygmy Puff. It's a new product George and I have been working on. I thought you would like it." Gently, he place the puff in my palm, and I brought it closer to my face. Looking closer, I could see to black little eyes looking curiously up at me. Not able to help myself, I brough the tiny thing to my cheek and nuzzled it. My eyes sought Fred's face, and our eyes locked. And I was stunned. For the past few year that I had known him, I had never seen his eyes this warm. Without thinking, I brought the Pygmy puff to my lap, and leaned closer to Fred. I took it as a good sign when he leaned in, and them our lips met for the first time.

I don't know what I had expected my first kiss to be like, but this was clearly mor amazing then I could ever imagine. His lips were cold, much like my own, and his nose brushed against my cheek tickiling it just like the pygmy puff had a few moments ago. Then, as slowly as we had leaned in, we broke apart.

"I have been waiting for over a year to do that." Fred breathed, as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear in the tenderest move of a lover.

"So have I." I whispered, scooting closer to him, and resting my head on his shoulder. Then a thought hit me. "You know were going to have to tell your mother, right? After all, it's going to be hard to keep this a secrete with me staying at your house for a month."

Fred groaned. "Uhg, mum. She's going to go as loony as Luna when she learns that were together."

I giggled. "Oh, come on, you big baby. It's not going to be that bad. At least it's not my parents." He paled at the thought, and I laughed again. "now, lets go. We don't want to miss the train."

We walked in silence, our hands swinging together, as I cooed down at the little pygmy puff. "What are you going to name him?" Fred asked, just as we came to the threstrial carriages. I paused for a second. Then I grinned.

"I shall name him…Freddie Jr." Fred glared at me, and tugged me closer to tickle my sides. "Ok, ok. Hmm, how about Snuggles?"

Fred rolled his eyes. "So original, Lizzey. But I guess it will do."

I shook my head, and snuggled closer to Fred. Who know Fred was such a romantic…

****End Flash Back****

"Yep." I smiled, and ran upstairs to get snuggles. Not wanting to leave Fred alone too long with my family, I ran back downstairs, cluching Snuggles close to my chest. When I got back to the sitting room, I held out my hands to show them. "Isn't he cute?"

The family looked at him curiously, but made no move to come closer. Which I was slightly gratefull for. I didn't want to scare the poor thing.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "So, tell us more about your family."

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
